


The Way You Make Me Feel

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment, Apartment AU, Crack, Cute, Derek Has A Cat, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Derek sings, Drabble, Duet, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, I totally wrote this while at work, Idiots, M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Neighbors, No Sex, One Shot, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Stiles sings, The Beatles - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform, prompt, sorry - Freeform, sort of, they JUST MET OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.” AU prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> ????????
> 
> I can't get these two idiots out of my head??????????

Stiles heard the water start, the pipes in the wall rumbling with noise, and he lept off the couch, abandoning his pathetic attempt at watching TV.  
Starting the water in his shower, he stripped quickly and stepped under the spray, waiting. 

_Knock knock knock-knock knock_ came the rhythm through the shower wall from the apartment adjacent. 

_Knock Knock_ Stiles replied, smiling. 

He waited again, silent. It was _their_ turn this time. Stiles had started it last time. 

_“What is this feeling, so sudden and new?”_ A muffled tenor started, and Stiles grin spread wider.

“I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you,” he finished the line. 

Honestly, it was ridiculous it had taken them this long to get here, such a classic duet from such a high-profile musical as Wicked. Actually, it was ridiculous they were doing this at all. How did they even get here?

3 weeks ago, Stiles had come home, exhausted from his day, and decided he needed a hot shower.

He laid his head against the shower wall, letting the steam soak into his skin, and sighed. 

Then the singing started. 

A strong, slightly muffled voice carried through the the wall, singing Michael Jackson. Stiles smiled at the sound, charmed by the faceless voice, obviously having fun with the song. It was a masculine voice, except for the high “ooh” parts he threw in just like in the original song. 

Then there was a loud crash and the person cursed loudly, causing Stiles to laugh. Then there was dead silence. 

Stiles froze, eyes wide, and groaned softly to himself. The guy was probably embarrassed out of his mind now, and Stiles didn’t want that - 

“Oh I’ll be workin’ from 9 to 5...to buy you things to keep you by my side!” Stiles started, tentatively, picking up where the other had left off. 

He paused, listening. 

_“I’ve never felt so in love before..”_ the voice started up again. _“Just promise baby, you’ll love me forever more!”_

Stiles grinned again and they sang the last line together - 

_”I swear I’m keepin you satisfied! ‘Cause you’re the one for me!”_

Stiles let whoever-he-was take the melody and filled in the background singers on the chorus.  
_  
“The way you make me fe-el!”_

“The way you make me feel!”

_“You really turn me o-on!”_

“You really turn me on!”

Stiles found himself dancing to the song, scrubbing his face to the beat - it was fun and ridiculous and AWESOME. 

The end of the song was just the chorus over and over, and the two of them probably repeated it way more times than necessary, but then Stiles water was starting to run cold, so he stopped singing. The other voice dropped off too. 

Not wanting his partner to think he had abandoned him, Stiles knocked on the shower wall. 

_Knock knock knock-knock knock,_ he pounded out, and waited. 

_Knock knock_ came the reply, and Stiles grinned, relieved. He turned off his water and edged out of the bathroom as silently as possible, not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment. 

The next time it happened, Stiles initiated it, starting with the Beatles and assuming everyone knew the words to “All My Lovin.” The other guy joined in just 3 words in, and they belted the song together, ending the session again with knocking back and forth. Stiles took it as a, see you next time. 

That’s how he ended up here, singing Elphaba’s part of “What is This Feeling” with a stranger through his shower wall. He had spent the last weeks paranoid, both hoping and dreading to catch a glimpse of his secret duet partner. Though they lived right next to each other, it hadn’t happened. Stiles had only moved in last month, and had yet to see the guy at all. He had contemplated going over to the neighboring apartment and introducing himself as the Shower Duet Guy, but every time he imagined the scenario in his head he came off as extra creepy, so he refrained. 

They got to the part in the song where Galinda went impressively high, _"These things are sent to tryyyyyy uuuuuus,"_ and the guy soared up there, his voice going operatic and dramatic, making Stiles burst into laughter. That made the guy start laughing, and then there was a crash and something that sounded like a body falling over and then silence. 

Stiles abruptly stopped laughing, listening for movement. He knocked the rhythm on the wall, and there was no response. He knocked again. Nothing. Now slightly frantic, he yelled, “Hello?”

With silence again, Stiles turned off his water, threw on some sweats and ran out his front door, knocking incessantly on the neighbor’s door. There wasn’t an answer, though, if the guy was hurt enough not to knock on the _wall,_ he probably couldn’t make the door. 

Stiles ran back to his apartment and snagged his lock pick tool, getting the other door open in no time. It was a useful skill, okay? He didn’t use the knowledge for evil. Mostly. 

The apartment inside was all wood and earth tones, but Stiles didn’t pause to look. The setup was a mirror to Stiles’ own, so he located the bathroom quickly, almost tripping over the grey cat that ran past him, and threw open the door, expecting blood and broken bones and possibly death. 

Instead, he was greeted by a long, muscular expanse of tanned skin - very naked, wet skin - interrupted by a swirling black tattoo in between the guy’s shoulder blades, who was standing up, decidedly not dead on the floor and now turning to yell at Stiles, the intruder. 

“What the HELL -” he started in a both terrifying and worryingly sexy growl, looking rightfully pissed.

“Sorry! Sorry, wait!” Stiles said, throwing one hand out in a stop motion and clapped the other hand over his eyes. 

“What the HELL do you think you’re DOING?” growled the guy.

“You stopped singing! And there was a crash! And then you didn’t answer the knock so I thought you were dead!”

Stiles clapped the other hand over his face, completely embarrassed and probably bright red. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think -”

“How - did you break into my apartment?” The guy asked.

“Uh. I may have picked the lock?” Stiles said, hands still covering his face. 

There was a pause, and a rustle of fabric. 

“You - can take your hands down now. I have pants on.”

Stiles peeked through his fingers, and then dropped his hands, along with his jaw. The dude was freaking GORGEOUS, and shirtless and glistening and oh God think about something else right NOW. 

“Sorry,” the guy started, “I - uh, my shampoo fell. And then spilled. All over the floor. That’s why I didn’t knock back. 

“Oh,” Stiles said, then noticing the goop all over the tile and covering the guy’s hands. “That - makes more sense than you dying.”

The guy huffed and Stiles met his eyes with a shy smile. There was a long pause, neither one knowing what to say. 

“Stiles!” Stiles blurted, startling them both. “I’m Stiles.”

The guy slowly grinned. “Derek. I’d offer to shake your hand, but I’m covered in shampoo.”

“Yeah, no problem, sorry. I’m - sorry I broke into your apartment. 

“At least I know somebody will notice if I accidentally break my skull slipping in the shower.”

“Ha,” Stiles said, crossing his arms. He belatedly remembered that he too was only wearing pants. In a strangers’ bathroom. After breaking in on them. Naked. 

“Shit this is embarrassing. I am so sorry, again, for - this, and I’ll just leave - because - yeah, sorry, I -”

“Wait,” the guy interrupted him. 

Stiles paused.

“It’s - nice. To meet you. Finally.”

Derek shuffled his feet, (ADORABLY), and Stiles felt his chest flutter. 

“Same here.”

“Do you - wanna maybe get coffee? Sometime. With me,” Derek asked, looking up, hopefully. 

“Uh, yes. I mean. Sure. Yeah, sure,” Stiles said, not coming off nearly as smooth as he would have wanted to. 

“Okay,” Derek said. started trying to wipe the shampoo off his hands. 

“Just - um. Maybe come by when you’re done being covered in goop? And I can just - give you my phone number?” Stiles asked, biting his lip. 

“Sure, yeah,” Derek said. moving to step around the puddle of shampoo. 

“I’ll just -” Stiles said, gesturing to the door and then hightailing it back to his apartment, narrowly avoiding the cat that ran past , again. Closing his door behind him, he leaned into it and smiled to himself. 

“The way you make me feel…” he mumbled to himself as he went into his room to find a shirt. “You really turn me on…”

 

 

A few minutes later, on the door of the apartment, came a soft - 

_Knock knock knock-knock knock._


End file.
